


Dating Undead

by CatrinaSL



Series: A Simple Device [137]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Avengers Family, F/M, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-11 12:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Steve enjoys some team building with the Avengers and discovers that his Soulmate is neither a nazi nor a zombie.





	Dating Undead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marlex7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlex7/gifts).



> Words provided by Marlex7.
> 
> Soulmate AU Reminder: Everyone has a Soulmark, a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them. Showing someone else your Soulmark is like baring your soul to them, so most people only show their Soulmate or very trusted friends.

Steve had always had Bucky (and if necessary, his sister, too), so he never minded being an only child. It was obvious that Tony had never had anyone he considered a sibling, and so with the gathering of the Avengers family, he took every opportunity to get some brotherly feels.

One weekend, Steve walked out of his apartment and into the common area, it was full of people Tony had invited to participate in some kind of tournament.

A video game tournament, as it turned out.

Steve was surprised to see Bruce out of his lab, and then he spotted Doctor Jane Foster and her assistant, sitting next to Thor on the other side of the room.

As Sam joined them from the kitchen, Tony noticed that Steve was there, so he clapped loudly and announced that it was time to start. He thrust a controller into Steve's hands and pulled him over to the couch, where they spent the next two hours playing a first person shooter capture the flag game that often became a last-man-standing shootout. Steve wasn't very good at it, but there were others that were worse than he was (Doctor Foster being one of them). Usually the rest sat to watch Natasha hunting Sam, Rhodey, or Tony.

Finally, Tony rewarded the winner with a trophy (Rhodey and Natasha had to share), Clint challenged everyone in the room to an actual shooting contest at the range, Thor ordered pizza, and Steve got up to get a drink.

It had been an interesting morning, he decided. A good bonding exercise. He grabbed a bottle of water and closed the fridge, noticing that Doctor Foster's assistant had followed him into the kitchen. She and Steve had been on opposite teams several times, but their skills were mostly evenly matched. Once, she had sniped him from the top of a tower when he had been very close to taking her team's flag.

He opened his mouth to congratulate her, but she interrupted.

"After shooting a girl half a dozen times in the back, you could at least take her out for a drink," she said.

Steve nearly spit out his water, and was unable to reply because of the subsequent coughing.

"I think I'll do that," he said, as soon as he could talk.

She blinked at him. "You're my Soulmate?"

He nodded and rolled up his sleeve so that she could see the Words she'd said, crawling up his forearm. "And you're not a Nazi. Thanks for that."

"I could have been a zombie; that would have been even more awkward."

"Nah, I ruled that out," Steve told her. "If you were a zombie, you would want brains, no matter how many times I'd shot you in the back."

His Soulmate acknowledged this with a shrug. "I guess that's true." Then she looked up at him and said, "I'm Darcy Lewis: totally alive, not undead in any way, and I have no affiliation with the Nazi party."

Steve smiled. "So, how about that drink?"

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/176094169628/dating-undead)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
